Talk:Gil/@comment-76.118.64.106-20120403114505/@comment-76.118.64.106-20120515073506
Juvy - Molly; ( calls sister ) Juvy Police; Molly, Deema, Oona, ur free to go Outside Juvy - Nonny; Do we have to come here again, we've already came here once Gil; It's fun to see the girls suffer Goby; It's ok Nonny, u can go home Gil; We'll meet u up at Starbucks Nonny; Ok ( swims to the parking lot ) Hey wats that Molly; NOW Nonny; Wat ( turns around and screams, the girls tie him up, put ducktape on his mouth and hold him down till he faints, then throws him in the car ) Goby; Did u hear something Gil; Yeah, sounded like a scream for help ( Goby and Gil look at each other ) NONNY!!!! ( They swim to parking lot, they see Molly and Deema throwing Nonny in Molly's car ) Oona; Guys hurry up Molly; ( gets in car, pulls in Deema ) STEP ON IT SIS ( They drive away ) Gil; NONNY!!!! Goby; ( on cell phone ) Yes police 3 girls escaped from juvy ( hangs up ) Goby; The police are gonna pick us up and get those girls Police; Hello boys, hop in ( They get in ) Cop; So these girls are in juvy for..... Goby; Kidnapping Cop; So they kidnap another kid? Gil; Yes ( crying ) Cop; Wats the matter Goby; This time they kidnapped our best freind Cop; That's serious ( steps on gas and they drive really fast ) ( They arrive at Molly's house ) Cop; ( bust opens door ) FREEZE Mom; Wat Cop; Ur daughter has been kidnapping Mom; And ur takin her to juvy, again Cop; Yep Mom; Well here have some milk and cookies Cop; OOHHH Gil; Come on Molly's Room - Goby; ( kicks open door ) FREEZE Molly; Hey guys Deema; Watcha doin here Gil; Finding Nonny Oona; well as u see he's not here, we're just watching tv Goby; ( Looks around ) Hmmm Gil; ( heard banging in closet ) wars that Oona; Nothin! U can go now Gil; ( opens closet ) Nonny; ( slides out of closet ) Gil; NONNY!!!!!! :D Goby; So he is here Cop; ( comes in ) U girls are goin to juvy Molly; Wat!!! Deema; DAMN IT ( sorry about language ) Oona; ( sighs ) Goby; Hold on police, I'll take care of them, u go wait outside Cop; Ok Goby; WAT THR FUCK U GUYS, UR SUCH ASSHOLES, KIDNAPPING, REALLY, EVERY TIME U DO IT U NEVER WIN..... Guest Room - Gil; ( takes off ropes and rips duck tape ) Nonny; Thanks Gil; U ok Nonny; I'm scared Gil; of wat Nonny; This life Gil; How aboutthis, u can move away to some far away land Nonny; Yeah, but they'll still get me, and I won't get to see u Gil; We'll figure something out, k buddy ( holds out hand ) Nonny; ( shake hand ) ok Gil; ( Hugs nonny ) Nonny; ( hugs gil back ) BP; Arf! Arf! Gil; There u are boy BP; ( licks Gil and Nonny, then they both laugh )